


The riddlers plaything

by Trew



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Reader is underage (Like 16-17), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: Reader is captured and forced to suck peepee and eventually starts to enjoy it.





	The riddlers plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Might post more like these, or not depending if im in the mood for writing smut.

"Thaaats it. You're doing really good!.." the riddler encouraged her to keep at it, her moans only seemed to turn him on. "I see you have raised such a wonderful girl, batman.." he spoke to the camera and angled it infront of the girl, batmans sidekick, who was captured and kept as a toy. She looked she was being binded by cuffs or rope which held her arms in the back. She deepthroated riddler and moaned at the feeling his cock gave her throat. Her eyes were half lidded and her cheeks hollowed as she continued to suck him off. Riddler gave a chuckle and started petting her her hair, giving words of encouragement, before resting his hand ontop of her head. He turned the camera back at himself, "I bet you can't keep your hands off her huh, batman?" he chuckled darkly and pointed the camera back to her.

This continues on for a minute, until riddler feels he's about to cum and pulls her head back, she whined as her lips left the tip of his cock with a satisfying pop. He almost came as he bucked his hips forward from her sucking his tip and pulling away again, with another wet pop. She was about to dive back in to deepthroating him but is stopped by riddler holding her head in place, this causing her to whine and moan for more. Riddler cooed "Awwww, eager are we?. Don't worry my girl, we have plenty of time to play.." with this he turns the camera to himself again, "Tick tock, batman.." he laughed and the video stops.


End file.
